Certain Things
by Moongirl20
Summary: "It is not a crime to love what you cannot explain." DISCLAIMER: I do not own the shows Naruto and The Vampire Diaries. This is merely a fan fiction story.
1. Introduction

_Introduction_ :

"Madara! We got you surrounded, you can't escape from us today!" said the young uchiha.

"Believe it!" a young uzumaki.

Two young men ages 16 have surrounded Madara Uchiha, top list of criminals in the Bingo Book, at a secretly cave near the Land of Lightning. Team 7; Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and their sensei Kakashi Hatake are on the mission to capture Madara Uchiha. Madara laugh,

"You think that today is the day you'll capture me? Don't make me laugh! You don't think that capturing me will be this easy?"

The two boys just stare at him and getting ready to attack.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Sakura are catching up with the two boys,

"Kakashi something isn't right…" said Sakura.

"What you mean?" Kakashi asked while curiously looking at her.

Sakura stood quite for a moment, "Why all the way here? There's nothing important here just civilians, and it wasn't hard to locate him either."

"What are you trying to say? That he wants us to find him?" kakashi began to worry of what sakura is saying.

"I don't know but it seems like it. Normally when we find him it's outside not inside a cave…"

"Well just stay alert and if anything happens be careful." kakashi warn the young medic.

The two have catch up with naruto and sasuke, Sakura noticed something on the ground below the two boys feet.

' _Oh shit!'_

sakura thought as she went full speed to them.

"Sakura wait!" Kakashi cried out.

Sasuke has formed his chidori and naruto with his rasengan but before those two could attack, Sakura quickly pulled them from the back and tossed them out of way and lungs to madara where both fell down deep in the cave.

Once they both fell, an explosion arose from the ground. Three of the boys couldn't believed what just happened,

"SAKURA!"naruto screamed.

Naruto stood up and chase after them but sasuke quickly got naruto before the rocks did.

"What the hell sasuke! We have to save her!" naruto cried out.

Sasuke didn't say anything but naruto could tell that he wanted to save her more than anything but it's already too late for them.

"We have to get out of here before we're crushed!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto and sasuke didn't wanted to leave knowing that sakura is down there, but it wasn't an option for them. They quickly left the place right before the whole cave collapsed into pieces. From the outside naruto look horrified knowing that sakura is gone

"SAKURA!" naruto cried out,

he kept punching the ground until his knuckles were bleeding.

"Kakashi…" said sasuke,

Kakashi turned around and in an instant Kakashi was pinned against the nearby tree,

"Why didn't you stop her!?" sasuke yelled at Kakashi while holding him by the collar.

Sasuke eyes were red and black flames started to form around his body. Naruto quickly stopped sasuke before he hurts Kakashi.

"It wasn't his fault, sasuke." naruto said seriously.

Kakashi regain his breath and look at his two students, his only remaining students.

"I couldn't stop her." naruto and sasuke look at him,

Kakashi continued,

"I didn't know why I couldn't stop her if she was so close by me. When we arrived sakura sense something, something bad. She went quickly by your sides, so quick that I didn't even see that coming. Then I finally saw her going after madara."

Kakashi looked down couldn't bare the fact that he couldn't saved sakura.

Two days later, a funeral was held. When even though there was no body to buried, they still had a casket. The whole hidden leaf ninjas even some from different regions came to show respect. The hokage couldn't stop her tears from falling as she was saying goodbye to her student.

"Sakura Haruno was a loving daughter, friend, student, and hard working ninja. She trained and studied so hard just to be recognized as a strong independent women that she is. Her sacrifice will not go in vain, she will be remembered and will always continuing living in our hearts."

the hokage looked up the sky,

"we will miss you so much, sakura."

Naruto looked around looking for a fellow teammate,

' _Sasuke….'_

Sasuke was no near found at the funeral, instead he was at the bench where they first met and the time he made her cry when he left the village 5 years ago. He placed a single white Rose on the bench and left. No one knew on that night sasuke cried because the only person that never misjudged him and who truly loved him was gone.

' _Never got to tell her the truth…'_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

12 years has passed since Sakura's death. Everyone continued living their lives but still mourned her death. Team 7 has changed since then, Kakashi returned to work as anbu, Naruto isn't very cheerful and doesn't smile as much as before. He visit Sakura's grave everyday, bringing her favorite flowers alongside with Hinata Uzumaki Hyuga, princess of the Hyuga clan.

Hinata and Naruto began dating 2 years ago and now they're married. Hinata has been comforting Naruto with Sakura death, he's very grateful that he has her by his side. As for Sasuke, he been taking so many missions to distract his thoughts about sakura. Everyone rarely see him anymore, the only person that sees him is the hokage and Naruto.

There was no sign of Madara anywhere which indicates that he too didn't survive the fall. The hidden leaf village has changed so much, technology has been invented, not so much crimes has happened. But the job was still there for ninjas.

A certain anbu came to the hokage to report the mission,

"Thank you for your hard work today, you may leave and rest until I call you for another mission." said the hokage.

"Yes hokage. But I have an important information to tell you that I saw during my mission." said the anbu.

Hokage looked up at the anbu, "What is it?"

"There has been reports about a young woman traveling with a man that apparently she can heal every type of injuries and poison"

The hokage raised her right eyebrow,

"Is that so? Well if that is all-"

"There's more." the anbu said seriously.

"It seems not only a medic is described about her but also her appearance, many claim that the young woman is known for her beauty and her personality. Civilians have said this young woman has the clearest green eyes, fair white skin, and the same hair color as the cherry blossom trees, pink."

The hokage was taken back.

"Are you sure?" asked the hokage. The anbu nodded,

"At first I didn't believe it so I went where this woman was last seen and I found her. I took a picture of her as proof but the picture can only see from the side"

The anbu handed the picture to the hokage. The hokage widen her eyes,

"Did you follow them?"

"Yes, but it seems that they noticed my presence and disappeared."

The hokage bite her thumbnail and started to think on what she should do.

' _Do I tell them? But what if it's someone else that looks like her?'_

"Is that all?" asked the hokage,

The anbu nodded.

"Alright you may leave but don't tell anyone about this information, understood?" said the hokage.

"Yes hokage" the anbu disappeared.

The hokage sighed,

"It better be you, Sakura." as she looks at the picture.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"So how things with you and Naruto?" asked a blonde name Ino.

The day was refreshing, the sun was out, a cool breeze of wind, the two kunoichi were out visiting their friend from the grave.

"Things are great of course Naruto-kun won't fully smile like before but we're okay." said Hinata as she finished cleaning sakura grave.

Ino smiled,

"You're strong you know. I don't know how I'll react if I was in your place."

Hinata look at Ino with a smile then looked up at the sky,

"I know that Naruto-kun has a special place for sakura in his heart. He'll never forget her. She was his first love, teammate, and his family. And I know that he truly loves me, he prove it and said it. I'm not jealous, I respected sakura so much. I know where we both stand."

The hokage sent a search team including Kakashi to search for this mysterious young girl for months. Kakashi couldn't believe of the information that the hokage told him but there was a small hope in him that the young girl could very well be his student. But his expectation isn't high, so he didn't bother informing to his two students.

"Any luck yet?" said the hokage,

"No, there isn't any sign of this mysterious girl." said Kakashi.

The hokage sighed she didn't expect to be difficult to find this girl.

"Okay that's it for today, next week you'll be out searching for her again." Kakashi hesitated at first but,

"with due respect hokage, how can you be sure that this young girl could be sakura? I saw her fall with madara."

The hokage responded,

"I don't, but I want to see if it's slightly possible that it could be her. Sakura is strong, she could've survived the fall."

"If that was the case, then why didn't she come back 12 years ago? And why is she hiding?" said Kakashi.

The hokage didn't say anything because even she had thought about that too.

"Teme!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke glared at Naruto for screaming across the room.

"Stop yelling dobe, I could hear you just fine." Naruto smiled.

"Hehe sorry, you ready to eat? Today Hinata made pasta, so hope you're hungry!"

"Whatever dobe." sasuke responded.

Hinata served sasuke his plate,

"I hope you'll like it Sasuke." sasuke gave his thanks to Hinata.

Once the three of them finished eating, Naruto and Sasuke went to the backyard while Hinata stayed inside cleaning.

"Next week is the day huh…" said Naruto as he stare at his backyard. Sasuke didn't say anything, he didn't want to.

"You know sasuke," said Naruto

"recently I've been dreaming of her."

That caught Sasuke's attention, "About what?"

"It's kinda hazy but I always see her walking ahead of me. I try catching up to her but every step I take the wide the distance is." Sasuke looks up at the sky and starts to remember the good times he had when sakura was around.

"She didn't deserve this ….., she should be here, happy."

Naruto was shocked of what Sasuke said, he never really talk about Sakura. Naruto gave a sad smile,

"No she didn't."


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

"Please don't do this! I can't leave you alone!"

A mysterious person said as the man holds the person's head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't lose you. You'll be safe not knowing."

"please don't…"the person cried,

"Promise me that you won't take this off."

"We can think of another way! So please!"

but the man put a spell on the person and knock that person out.

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way you'll be safe and saving him."

the man left leaving the person lying on bed.

A few hours later,

"Kakashi! It seems that we found something!" said one of the teammates.

Kakashi turn around and went inside the cave. Kaji, one of the teammates, stopped Kakashi before he entered the room.

"Before you go in there, we found this note." he handed him the note.

Kakashi read the note ' _Protect her.'_

and quickly went inside the room.

"*Gasp* how is this possible?"

 **Konoha** :

"It seems Kakashi couldn't make it." said naruto to hinata.

Hinata holds his hands tightly, "You know that he's out on a mission naruto-kun."

"I know but today it's her anniversary, he should come as her teacher."

Hinata look at naruto with sadness.

"Where's sasuke? You need to keep him company." Hinata said concerning.

Naruto shook his head,

"No, right now sasuke wants to be alone. He doesn't want anyone to see him."

Sasuke arrived home and opened a bottle of sake to calm his mind with thoughts of sakura. He hated this day because it was the anniversary of Sakura's death and his guilt of not telling Sakura the truth is killing him every year as it pass by. Sasuke was also a little frustrated about the fact that naruto had a dream of sakura while sasuke was trying to dream of her but can't. The only dream of her was the day she died, and that was a nightmare for him.

"Tsk!"

sasuke threw the bottle and went inside to sleep.

 _(Sasuke's dream)_

" _I never stop loving you!"_ Said sakura.

Sasuke looked at sakura,

" _I know that. I know you didn't. Even though I did everything possible to push you away."_ Sakura creases sasuke face,

" _It's okay to feel, no matter how much it hurts. Our emotions is what makes us who we are, good or bad."_

Sasuke took sakura's hand, " _Sakura, I-"_

 _(End of the dream)_

Someone was pounding the front door and sasuke quickly got up to answer.

"Naruto! What the hell! Why are you here pounding my door at 4 in the morning!"

Sasuke was mad that naruto interrupted his dreams.

"It's Kakashi, something happened to him. He's at the hospital, we gotta go." said naruto frightened.

The two young men's arrived at the hospital,

"We're here to see Kakashi Hatake, what room is he in?" said naruto to the front desk lady.

"I'm here naruto"

both Naruto and Sasuke turn around to find Kakashi standing in front of them.

"Kakashi what is going on? Naruto told me that something has happened to you." said Sasuke.

Kakashi shook his head,

"No nothing has happened to me. But I did told the hokage to send an anbu to Naruto telling him that I'm at the hospital, never did the anbu mention that I was injured." Sasuke glared at naruto,

"Stupid, couldn't you listened carefully?" Naruto glared back.

"So why you call us at 4 am?" said sasuke,

Kakashi stood quite, indicating that something has happened. "Kakashi?" naruto look at him intensely.

"What I'm about to say is something important, at first I didn't wanted to tell you anything but, I've been on a searching mission. The hokage has a suspicious feeling about this young girl that the whole village from the north side is talking about."

Both men listened to Kakashi carefully as they are trying to understand what's going on. Kakashi continued,

"When the hokage told me the details of the young girl accompanied by a man, I didn't believe her but I do now."

"Kakashi what's going on?" sasuke was getting inpatient.

"This may shock you guys and I still can't comprehend it but, the young girl that we found is...Sakura."

Both men widen their eyes, "What?" said naruto.

"Kakashi if this one of your jokes it isn't funny." said sasuke angered.

Kakashi look at sasuke with a straight face,

"You know that I never joke around about this. Sakura is alive"

"But how ? Are you sure that the girl is sakura? We saw her die!" naruto yelled.

Kakashi steps aside,

"Go to room 201, and see for yourselves."

Naruto and Sasuke hesitated at first but naruto went ahead first. Both boys arrived at the front door, not neither one of them wanted to open the door for they scared. But naruto couldn't wait and went inside,

"Sasuke!" naruto called out.

Sasuke rushed inside and once he saw what was in front of him, he froze. Sakura was lying unconscious on the bed,

"Is it really her?" said naruto,

"Yes, we found her near the water village unconsciously lying on a bed." said Kakashi as he enters the room.

"How is it possible? We saw her fall down with madara and the cave collapsing." said sasuke. Kakashi shrugs his shoulders,

"we still don't know. We tried to get inside her mind but it seems that her memories were lost after she fell."

Naruto holds sakura hands and begins to cry,

"It doesn't matter anymore, she's alive! She's here with us!"

sasuke goes to the other side and also holds Sakura's hands.

' _Sakura is alive…'_

Sasuke let a small smile secretly.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

A week has passed and sakura is still unconscious. Ino and the other yakama clan has been trying to get inside Sakura's head to see what has happened to her for the past 12 years, but no luck was found. Friday midnight, the two young men were sitting beside their comrade,

"I wonder what happened to her memories? Did she hit her head first and lost it? Sasuke what if she forgets about us?" Naruto worried.

Sasuke hasn't taken his eyes off of sakura, he still believe that this is just a dream.

"Then we make her remember, dobe." Naruto smiled,

"yeah your right! Sakura is one of us, we can't let her forget the memories we shared."

Sasuke turns to Naruto, "Shouldn't you go home to your wife, dobe. It's late."

Naruto quickly stands,

"Fuck! What time is it?" Naruto panicked.

"It's midnight, Hinata is probably worried, idiot." sasuke sighed. "Alright I'll leave first but sasuke, you should go home too to rest. Sakura-chan wouldn't like to see you exhausted."

Naruto left the room.

' _I don't care, this is what she gets for making me feel suffer.'_

Sasuke couldn't stop admiring sakura sleeping face, knowing that she is finally here with him, safe and alive.

3 hours has passed, Sasuke was sleeping soundly beside sakura when suddenly, Sakura right hand began to twitch. Sasuke woke up and noticed that sakura was beginning to wake up, Sasuke stands up,

"Sakura?"

Sakura began to mourn out something,

"S..Stop…."

sasuke moved closer to hear what she is saying.

"Stop….please no….ma…"

sasuke took sakura's hand to ensure her that he's there.

"Sakura it's okay, you're okay." Sakura began to move your head side by side and her breathing has began to increase,

"Stop please…"

sasuke began to worried and ran out to get a nurse. Sakura begins to sweat,

"Please...madara…"

Sasuke and the nurse quickly came to the room and checked up on sakura,

"Alright I need to contact the hokage about this. Try to calm her while the hokage gets here, I'll bring some medicine to cool her down." said the nurse as she ran out to call the hokage.

"Sakura please calm down, wake up."

Sasuke wiped the sweat off of her with a handkerchief and holding her still. 15 minutes later the hokage arrived,

"Let me see her sasuke."

Sasuke moved aside. The hokage places her hand on Sakura's head and begins to heal her. The minute the hokage begin to heal her the hokage noticed something, Sakura finally stood still then suddenly her eyes opened quickly. The hokage gasp, it didn't took long for sakura to put back to sleep.

After that, Sakura begins to act normal, her breathing patterns was normal, she wasn't sweating anymore. The hokage let's out a big sigh,

"Alright sakura should wake up in a few hours, so let's just let her rest." said the hokage

As she was escorting the nurses and sasuke out the room.

"What happened back then ? Why was she reacting like that?" sasuke asked.

"I don't know yet, but I saw and felt something."

"like what?" said sasuke,

"what did you see?"

The hokage looked down,

"Her eyes, it wasn't her normal bright green. It's more lifeless, a dull dark green. And to what I felt, it seems that someone put a jutsu on sakura to forget what happened after the fall."

Sasuke was shocked,

"Someone casted her a jutsu? Can't you break it?"

The hokage shook her head,

"I need to know what kind of jutsu it is, the caster of this jutsu is strong. I'm going to research it and hopefully I can break it." Sasuke tsks,

"Sasuke, go back home and rest. Sakura will be fine, don't worry. I'll be here incase." said the hokage.

Sasuke nodded and left.

The next day Sasuke told Naruto and Kakashi of what happened at the hospital and right now they're at the hospital waiting for sakura to finally wake up.

"She'll be okay, she's a strong girl" said Hinata reassuring Naruto.

Naruto held Hinata hand and smiled to her,

"Thank you."

Hinata smiled back.

"Did you get to hear what she was saying?" asked Kakashi,

Sasuke shakes his head.

"Just hardly, she was pleading to stop. I don't know why but she sounded sad. Like she didn't want whatever it was to happened."

Kakashi didn't say anything, he's trying to understand what's going on with his student. Suddenly a faint voice was heard,

"You guys sakura is finally awakening!" Naruto said.

The hokage warned everyone to not get too close to her when she wakes up, for she needs some space. Sakura eyes begins to open slowly,

"Sakura? How you feeling?" asked the hokage.

Sakura looks around her, trying to see where she's at.

"Where am I?" sakura asked.

"You're at the hospital, back home, sakura." said the hokage as she takes her temperature.

"Back..home? What happened?" said sakura.

"You and your teammates were fighting against madara and you fell down deep in a cave dragging madara alongside with you. Don't you remember?" said the hokage.

"Madara…?" said sakura.

A Flashback of that day appeared on Sakura's head, Sakura gasp and tries to get up but the hokage hold her down.

"Take it easy, your body still needs to recover from the antidote."

sakura looks at everyone,

"I remember, sasuke-kun and Naruto were fighting against madara then I saw that madara set up a trap for them and without thinking I grab them and move them away from the trap and pushed madara from the cliff but he dragged me with him. After that,... I'm here?"

sakura told everyone.

"So you don't you remember what happened to you after the fall?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura shook her head.

"No, but I assume that you guys saved me and madara died right?" asked sakura.

Everyone stood quite.

"What's going on? Am I missing something?" said sakura confused. Naruto stood next to her,

"Sakura-chan, we didn't save you. The cave collapsed." Sakura eyes widen.

"Then who did?"

"We don't know but…" said Naruto.

"But what Naruto?" Sakura asked frustrated.

"We thought you died, we even held a funeral for you." sasuke blurted it out.

Sakura was taken back at the news and look at everyone with horrific shock.

"Why would you guys think that? I've been found and…" sakura stops and then something occurred to her.

"What day is it today?" sakura asked.

"December 16,2016" said with hesitation Naruto.

Kakashi spoke. "I'm the one who found you, sakura…. you been missing since 12 years till last week Wednesday where I found you in a hidden cave."

"12 years…?" sakura was left speechless.

"But I...I don't remember anything that happened in the past 12 years!" sakura cried.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A week has passed and snow has fallen. The two young men's heads to the hospital to pick up their female friend, today was the day the young pink kunoichi is able to finally leave the hospital and return home. However, as the two young man's enter the room, they noticed that there was no sight of their friend.

"What happened to sakura-chan? She isn't in her room." Naruto started to panic.

The nurse reassure him that sakura has left an hour ago, telling them that their friend just wanted to go home already. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other with confusion.

"but Sakura-chan old home isn't there anymore…?" said Naruto. Sasuke sighed.

"she didn't went "home" I think I know where she went."

Naruto stared at sasuke and knew what he was talking about.

 _Sakura Haruno_

 _March 28, 1993-November 28,2009_

 _Strong, fierce, beautiful ninja, friend, and daughter. She will live on forever in our hearts._

Sakura has been sitting down next to her grave for over an hour since she left the hospital.

' _Live on forever…. Funny'_ sakura thought.

She still can't believe that she been 'dead' for 12 years, she been trying to remember what happened after the fall with madara but luck was not on her side.

"Sakura-chan…." Naruto called out.

"We were at the hospital to pick you up but you already left." Sakura stood up.

"Sorry, I just wanted to come here and have a look at it….my grave." Sakura looks up at the sky.

"First time I saw this, I thought it was kind of funny. I guess now the joke's on me." said sakura.

The three of them stood quite, looking at the grave when suddenly a chidori sound came. Sakura turns around.

" What are you doing sasuke-kun?"

"What I should've done 3 weeks ago." as he began to get ready to destroy the grave.

However sakura stopped him, sasuke looks at sakura.

"Why stop me?" sasuke asked. Sakura shakes her head

"Look at it. It's the truth. That's the day that I died and was born." sasuke stood there surprisingly.

"No matter what you do to it, it's already been done. Nothing can change that." said sakura.

Later that day, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have arrived at sakura's new apartment.

"Here are the keys…" Naruto said as he handed her the keys.

"Ino already arrange some clothes for you to wear in your bedroom closet, there's still some of yours left here like photos, well mostly your personal stuff that you kept." sakura walked around checking the apartment,

"Thank you, I really appreciate it" sakura smiled.

"Okay now that you see your apartment, let's go out to eat!" said Naruto.

Sasuke look at sakura

"Do you feel like going out to eat?" he asked.

Sakura nod,

"I'm fine sasuke-kun, thank you." Sasuke nod.

"Ahh! I'm so full!" Naruto said rubbing his stomach.

Sasuke glared at him.

"You ate so much dobe, later your going to cry to Hinata about your stomach ache."

Hinata giggles.

"It's okay sasuke, I'll heal him when he does."

Sakura smiled at the fact that Hinata is finally with Naruto;

"So who made the first move? Was it Hinata?" she asked at the two couple.

Hinata blushed,

"actually it was Naruto-kun." she laughed.

"Really? How? What did Naruto do?" sakura asked surprisingly.

Naruto grin while scratching his head.

"Well, ever since we thought you were dead, Hinata has been there comforting me and helping me. And in those days I knew that inside my heart, she was special to me and I didn't wanted to waste another minute of not being with her."

Hinata face began to change color to red, Sakura laughed and sasuke smirked.

"Well I'm glad that you guys got together, I knew that eventually sooner or later you'll both be ending up together." said sakura with a smile.

Sakura looks down at her watch and notice that it was getting late,

"Well I'll be leaving first since it's getting late and I'm kinda tired too."

sasuke stood up.

"I'll take you home, I'm going that way as well." he said.

Sakura nodded,

"Okay, thank you."

Naruto and Hinata stood up as well.

"Well we'll be leaving too, I'll see you tomorrow and I'll take you to new places that you haven't seen here in this village!" Naruto said.

Sakura laugh,

"Okay, and thank you everyone for today." she smiled.

Hinata took sakura hands and smiled,

"I'm really glad that your back with us sakura-san. We missed you so much."

sakura hugged Hinata,

"I miss you guys too."

Later that night sasuke and sakura are walking in silence. When sasuke noticed that sakura is playing with your necklace,

"Where you get that necklace from?" sasuke asked.

"Oh this?"

she held the necklace high for sasuke to see, the necklace has a red ring in it.

"I honestly don't remember, when I woke up I had this on already. I think this ring belonged to my mother before she and my dad passed away because I feel so attached to it."

She said looking at her necklace with a smile. The two have arrived at sakura's apartment, "Thank you again for today and watching over me while I was at the hospital sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nods,

"Go inside and get some rest. If anything happens or you need something, don't hesitate to call me."

Sakura hug sasuke,

"Thank you." she whispered.

Sakura lets go of sasuke and bid him Goodnight and enter to her apartment. Sasuke didn't move after sakura let him go, he was still surprise of sakura action. _Thank you…._ Sasuke smirked,

' _I might still have a chance….'_ he thought.

Little did he know that deep into the darkness, there was someone watching them.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

2 month has passed by since Sakura's return, Sakura still can't remember what has happened to her 12 years ago and no one can reach to her memories not even the Yamanaka clan. Naruto and Sasuke has been going to missions a lot recently and meanwhile sakura,

"But hokage-sama I need to go out back doing missions that I have done before. I've been training everyday and just being at home. I want to go out, please." said sakura.

The hokage sighed,

"Listen sakura we still don't know if you're in danger or not since you don't remember anything for the past 12 years. Who knows if you made an enemy during those 12 years ago. We can't lose you again."

"And you won't shishu, I can defend myself from any enemy. I'm your student, you know I can protect myself and others. Please let me go on missions, maybe if I'm out on mission my memories may come back to me….somehow" said sakura as she begged.

The hokage knows that sakura can very well protect herself,

' _of course she can, I trained her myself! But…'_

she can't help but to feel uneasy of letting sakura go out on missions. The hokage look at sakura eyes and notice a determination in her eyes, the same way when she asked her to train her to become strong. "Damn it sakura! Okay! I'll let you out on a mission but it'll be a B-mission understood?"

Sakura begins to form a big smile across her face,

"That's fine with that! Thank you hokage-sama!" she said with excitement.

"But…" said the hokage,

"You will not be going on a solo mission, instead you'll be going with your team."

Sakura nodded,

"Okay, thank you!"

Sakura bowed and left the office. The hokage pushed back to her chair,

' _I just hope nothing goes wrong this time….'_

"Really!?" said naruto with joy. Sakura just explained to her teammates about the mission that the hokage assigned them with. "Yeah! The hokage wouldn't let me go by myself so she insisted that I should go with my team, if of course you guys want to?" she asked.

Kakashi pats her head,

"Of course we'll go with you, we're a team right?" said Kakashi.

Sasuke nods. Sakura smiled really big, knowing that her team are by her side.

"Yay! Okay so here is what our mission is, we start tomorrow morning." she said as she's handing out the information. "Alright! Now team 7 is finally together for missions!" said naruto, raising his fist into the air. "Just promise one thing…" everyone look at sasuke,

"And what is that?" sakura asked. Sasuke look at her eyes,

"You won't do anything reckless again that involves you dieing."

Sakura was taken back at his words, Kakashi and naruto nods indicating their with sasuke on that promise. Sakura sighed,

"I promise." she smiled.

The year has passed by and team 7 has done a lot of missions together, Sakura eventually went on a solo missions and is now, beside the hokage, the strongest, most reliable medic ninja. Many patients from all around the regions came looking for help with sakura. Sakura still can't remember the memories she had 13 years ago, Sakura told everyone to just move on from her past, she wasn't so concerned with it so nobody should be. Naruto and hinata are finally expecting their first child.

Meanwhile, sasuke and sakura are currently dating, however, "So how you and sakura doing?" naruto asked sasuke.

"We're good…" he replied

Naruto and sasuke just finished with their intense training.

"So when are you gonna ask her for marriage?" naruto asked. Sasuke look at naruto and shook his head,

"I won't." naruto was shocked. "What? Why not? Don't you love her?"

Naruto couldn't believed what sasuke is saying,

"It's not that, I do love her and I want to spend my entire life with her but.."

sasuke scratch his head,

"It seems that sakura is still concern about her lost memories"

Naruto looked at sasuke with concern,

"did she say something to you?" said naruto,

"Last month, she said something that got me thinking." said sasuke. "Like what?" naruto asked.

 _Flashback:_

Sakura and Sasuke just finished their dinner and sasuke was cleaning his weapons and noticed something strange with sakura. "Sakura…" sasuke called out to her,

Sakura turned to him,

"Yes sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke motion her to sit next to him and she did.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "nothing sasuke-kun, why you asked?" she replied.

Sasuke took sakura's hand,

"You know you're a really bad liar? I can sense that something is bothering you."

Sakura sighed,

"I can never hide things from you can I?"

she laughed. Sasuke smirked,

"No you cannot. Now tell me." Sakura looked down,

"It's not that I know, I'm confused"

Sasuke looks at her with curiosity,

"Confused about what?" he asked.

Sakura look at his eyes and holds his hands tightly,

"Don't get this the wrong idea, I love you but, I feel like I'm betraying someone else."

Sasuke didn't like where this was going,

"Someone else? Like who ?" he asked.

Sakura shakes her head,

"I don't know? I don't even know why I'm feeling this way. But I really do care about you I really do! And I don't want you to break up with me because of this feeling"

sakura begged sasuke. Sasuke was shocked but hugged sakura, "You idiot, I'm not leaving you. It just i think you're still stuck trying to remember what happened to you over the past 13 years." Sakura cuddle up closer to him, "maybe...but I just want to forget the past and focus on the present...with you."

Sasuke kissed sakura forehead,

"You will, someday."

 _Present:_

After telling naruto what has happened on that night, Naruto was also a little shocked.

"But Teme, if that was the case then wouldn't the person that sakura claims she betraying, would already found her? I mean sakura is kinda famous for her talents, you ought to think he would already find her."

Naruto couldn't understand why sakura would feel that way.

"I also thought about that but I think it's best for her to feel completely sure about us then I will ask her hand for marriage. Until then I'll wait."

Naruto smiled,

"Aww teme since when you were a romantic type of guy?" sasuke glared at him.


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

" _It's your fault." said an anonymous ._

 _Sakura look around,_

" _Who's there?" she asked._

 _A young boy appeared in front of her cover with bruises and blood. Sakura gasp in horrified. The young boy pointed at her,_

" _It's because of you that I'm like this. You did this too me."_

 _Sakura widened her eyes,_

" _What did I do? Who are you?" she cried._

 _The young boy turns around and walk away,_

" _Wait ! Please tell me who you are!" sakura reach out her hand trying to catch up the young boy. "It's your fault. Soon you will pay…"_

 _The voice of the young boy disappear in echoes._

" _Wait!" she cried._

"Sakura! Wake up!" sasuke panic trying to wake sakura up.

Sakura woke up and grasp the air, "no.. the boy I need to save the boy!" she cried out.

"What boy sakura ? It was all a nightmare.." sasuke hugs sakura trying to calm her down.

"It was a nightmare, it's okay I'm here. It's over."

Sakura soon realized that the nightmare was over.

"I'm sorry sasuke-kun." sakura apologies.

"What did you dream about?" he asked.

"It was strange, I was in a dark place and this boy, a young boy, appeared in front of me and he was covered with bruises and blood. And he keep on saying that it was my fault on what happened to him. But I don't even know how or why?" she explained the dream to Sasuke.

"But sasuke-kun, that boy what I saw, I wanted to cry. Seeing that boy hurt, brought pain to my heart"

sasuke hugs her tightly.

"But it was a nightmare sakura." Sakura shakes her head,

"But it felt real…." Sasuke sighed, "maybe you shouldn't go to the mission tomorrow-"

sakura interrupted him,

"No! I'm going! If my dream was a message to protect the boy then I'm going to prevent that nightmare."

Sakura looks at sasuke. Sasuke glared at her,

"What if that boy gets you killed? I'm not going through that again." sakura caress his face.

"And you're not. I'm going to be fine."

He watches her shining green eyes that the moonlight was reflecting on.

"How can you be so sure that you're going to be fine?" he asked. Sakura smiled,

"I have you. I know you'll protect me."

sasuke let's out a small smile across his face,

"Conceited."

Sakura laughed.

The next day, team 7 was assigned to escort a young prince back to his kingdom.

"That prince sure is taking his Damn time." said an impatient uzumaki.

Sasuke hits naruto back head,

"Be patient dobe."

"But I wanna get this mission over with so I can return to my beautiful mom to be!" naruto whined.

Kakashi sighed and sakura smiled,

"Don't worry she'll be fine, she's only 3 months pregnant, everything will be okay." sakura reassure him.

"But still!" said naruto.

The door opened and everyone stood quite, a young prince entered with his 2 bodyguards behind him. The hokage stood up, "Team 7 this young prince name is, Rouge, prince Rouge."

Team 7 bowed down to the prince,

"please rise there's no need to bow." said the young prince. "These people will successfully escort you to your kingdom safe and soundly." said the hokage. The prince smiled,

"I do hope so, what is your names?" he asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto ! The future hokage! Believe it!" naruto introduced himself.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Wuah! The famous Uchiha is going to escort me! Truly I'm grateful." said the young prince. The prince turns to the others, "And your names?"

kakashi bowed down,

"My apologies My name is Kakashi Hatake the leader of this team."

The prince smiled widen,

"The famous copy ninja! Wow! This is great!" said the prince. "And who's this beauty?" said the prince, Sakura bowed down, "Sakura Haruno, I'm the-"

the prince claps his hands, "You're the 2nd best medic ninja ! And let's not forget your superhuman strength! This is such an honor!"

Sakura blushed.

"So sakura, is that really your natural hair?" said the prince. Sakura laughed,

"Yes prince."

The prince shook his head, "Please call me Rouge."

Sakura was surprised,

"But you're the prince, I can't." she responds. The 3 male ninjas are in the back looking at the two having their conversation.

"Geez when you three introduced yourself, the prince was really happy, how come he wasn't happy about me?" said naruto.

"Quit complaining dobe, he's just a kid." said sasuke.

"THAT kid, is a prince sasuke!" said naruto.

"Alright you two knock it off, we're on a mission remember. Don't let your guard down." kakashi instructed them.

Meanwhile during the mission,

"Ne sasuke, isn't strange that the prince is too close to sakura-chan?" naruto asked sasuke. "What the are you talking about dobe?" sasuke was getting a little irritated by naruto.

"I mean the prince practically ditched us and made Sakura-chan by his side. He hasn't stopped talking to her." said naruto. Sasuke couldn't help but think that naruto is right,

" _no.. the boy I need to save the boy!"_

sasuke suddenly remember the nightmare that sakura had the night before.

' _What if…'_ he thought.

"Sakura" sasuke called her. Sakura turns around, and he signal her to come.

"Please excuse me prince."

The prince sighed,

"please call me Rouge, I really don't mind. But you're excuse" Sakura went to sasuke,

"What is it sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"The prince is getting to close to you Sakura-chan." said naruto. "Huh?" sakura was confused. Sasuke sighed,

"Dobe if you really want the prince's attention, go to him now while you still got the chance." said sasuke.

Naruto stood quiet and obeyed sasuke.

"Yo prince!" Sakura laughed,

"Are you jealous too?" she asked. Sasuke scuff,

"He may be the prince but he's still a kid."

Sakura smiled.

"Is it him?"

"Hm?"

she wonders what sasuke is talking about.

"Your dream, you said that it was a young boy, is it him?" said sasuke.

Sakura shakes her head,

"No he's not the one." she assured him.

"Hn.."

Sakura silently holds sasuke right hand and he responded by holding tightly onto her left hand. "And then i….."

naruto voice was drifting while the prince secretly noticed that the two were holding hands. ' _Hn…'_ he thought.

2 days later,

"Alright just 5 mile more and we have arrived." said Kakashi. "Wow prince! You sure do live pretty close." said naruto.

"Just you wait till you see my castle." the prince brag.

Naruto was astonished,

"You live in a castle?" he asked. "Baka naruto, of course he lives in a castle. All royalties lives in a castle." Sakura smack his head. The prince laughed.

"So that means we're gonna see the King and the Queen?! That's cool!" said naruto excitedly. "You're not." said the prince. Naruto turns to the prince,

"Why not? Wouldn't they want to welcome their kid back from a journey?" naruto asked.

The prince sighed,

"I wish that was the case but I don't have a father nor a mother. I live alone with my servants." said the prince.

Team 7 was shocked hearing that the prince has no parents. Sasuke finally understood why the prince was so close to sakura.

"That's why you wanted sakura to be by your side." said sasuke. Sakura gasp,

"Sasuke-kun! Don't be so rude." The prince shook his head,

"No it's okay, he's right."

Sakura was surprised. The prince smiled at sakura,

"I don't know why but being near you reminded me of what my mom could be."

Sakura began to tear up,

"Oh rouge… I'm sorry about your parents."

The prince shook his head,

"Don't be, I never really got to meet my parents. They both died after few months after I was born."

Naruto look sadden knowing that the prince has also experience the same cruel fate as him. An hour has passed by,

"Prince Rouge we have arrived." said Kakashi.


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_

"Please make yourself comfortable, the servants will attend you to your rooms for tonight." said the prince as he disappeared.

Team 7 look around the big mansion.

"wow this place is huge!" said naruto amazed.

Sasuke nods also amazed by the decorations.

"There's so many different kinds of art." said Kakashi.

"Ahem."

Team 7 turns around, a young brunette maid appeared in front of them.

"Please follow me to your rooms." the team followed.

"And this will be your room, Ms. Haruno. This room use to belong the lady of this house, Rouge-sama mother. I do hope you find comfortable. Excuse me."

The maid left sakura to her room. Sakura look around and can't help but feel sad for the prince.

' _A big mansion and a lonely boy….'_ she thought.

As sakura looks around she can't be feel uneasy about the mansion and the boy, she has a strange feeling that she knew the boy from somewhere before but don't know where.

'Maybe I'm just tired..'

she thought as she lays down on the bed and sleep.

 _Somewhere deep dark place sakura is sitting down crying._

" _I need to get out of here and save him!" she cried._

" _Sakura…."_

 _a deep voice call out. Sakura turns where she hears the voice,_

" _who are you?" she asked._

" _Don't worry dear, I'm coming to save you." the strange voice said. "Save me? Save me from what?" she asked._

" _Wait for me….I'm coming."_ Sakura wakes up from a sudden pain.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed.

She looks around and noticed that she isn't in the bedroom but somewhere unfamiliar.

"Where am I?" she said.

Sakura widened her eyes when she saw a familiar person walks out of the shadow.

"Prince? What's going on?" she asked surprised.

"It's about time you wake up"he said.

Sakura looked confused,

"what are you talking about? Where's my team?"

The prince laughed,

"Don't worry they don't know where you at. They're still at the mansion. I just took you with me far away from the mansion." he said.

Sakura tries to break free from the ropes,

"What you want from me?" she demanded him.

The prince pulled the lever down which cause pain to Sakura as electricity consumed her body.

"Aaahh!" sakura screamed in pain.

"How come when I look at you, you seem so familiar to me?" he asked angrily.

Sakura just stare at him confusingly. Rouge was angry and pulled the lever down again and sakura screamed in pain.

"Please! Stop!" she screamed.

"Stop?! I wish I could, but something inside of me is controlling me." Rouge said in anger.

Sakura screamed in pain.

"Why am I like this? What's happening to me?" Rouge cried

Sakura was taken back at seeing Rouge crying,

' _What the hell is going on?'_

Rouge laughed, "Why do I have the urge to hurt you, but the same time saving you?"

he then pulled the lever down and sakura screamed.

2 hours has passed,

 _Sasuke…._

A faint voice called out. Sasuke woke up immediately to his protection. He noticed that the door was open and went out to see if anyone was outside his room. Then he noticed something coming out from sakura room and went to knock,

"Sakura?"

he knocked but no respond. "Sakura I'm opening the door." he said.

Sasuke enters the room and noticed sakura wasn't in room, "Sakura?" he called out and silent was his only respond.

He close his eyes to sense her Chakra but can't find it.

' _shit!'_ he thought.

Sasuke went to notify the two teammates about sakura absence. "Wait what do you mean she's missing?" naruto asked,

"I can't sense her, she's not around here." said sasuke.

"I'll wake the prince up and inform him about this, you two go outside and try to find her." kakashi order them. Both boys went outside while Kakashi went to inform the prince but as he walks towards the prince room he noticed that the mansion seems empty.

"Prince Rouge, I'm sorry to disturb you but there seems an emergency." kakashi knocked.

But there was no response. Kakashi knock again before entering the room. Kakashi saw that there was no one in the room,

"Prince?" he called out.

Kakashi went inside to look around to find some clues and to his shocking he found something. Meanwhile with Sasuke and Naruto,

"Sakura-chan! Where are you!" naruto yelled.

"She's not in the east side of the building" said sasuke.

"Not here either…." said naruto, sasuke didn't like what was happening.

"Naruto, Sasuke" said Kakashi as he approach them.

"Did you found her?" sasuke asked,

kakashi shook his head and sasuke tsked.

"But I found something strange." kakashi inform them.

"Like what?" naruto asked,

"This."

kakashi handed him a picture. Both boys widen their eyes. "That's Sakura-chan!" naruto said surprisingly,

"Where did you find this?" sasuke asked.

"I found this picture at the prince bedroom, I went inside to inform him what was happening but he wasn't there but instead I found this….and there's more." kakashi explained them.

They widen their eyes,

"more?" sasuke asked alarmed. Kakashi nodded.

"There's a bunch of photos of sakura...it seems that this might have been a setup to get Sakura." Both boys stood surprised.

"But what does the prince wants with sakura?" sasuke said angrily, "We don't know but we're going to find out." said Kakashi.

"Please forgive me! I don't wish to hurt you, but I can't stop."

Rouge yelled while sakura screams in pain. While sakura is enduring the pain, she's trying to break free from the ropes with all her strength.

"I've been looking for you for 5 years ! 5 fucken years! Do you know how much suffering you made me do!" said Rouge as he cried out.

Finally sakura manage to break free and went towards Rouge. However Rouge dodge her attacks and attacked her with fire.

' _He can use the elements of fire?'_ sakura thought.

"Surprised? Ahaha, fire isn't the only thing I could do!"

Said Rouge as he attacks sakura with full speed and strength. "Gah!"

sakura screamed as she was thrown against the wall.

"For a kid, you're pretty strong." said sakura,

Rouge smirked.

"I know, I work hard for it." giving another punch to Sakura. "What did I do to you for you to hate me so much?" sakura asked while trying to stand on her feet. Rouge shakes his head.

"I can't say."

Sakura had enough of it so she punched the floor making the building shake.

"Whatever I did I'm sorry." said sakura as she's getting ready to escape.

"An apology won't work on me!" said Rouge as he's coming towards her to attack her but sakura saw a huge rock about to crush him from above,

"Wait don't!"

she yelled as she tries to save him. Rouge looks up and saw a big Rock falling above of him and stood there alarmed. Luckily sakura managed to save him in time,

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Rouge was baffled at her,

"Are you stupid? Why did you save me? I was torturing you." he asked.

Sakura shrugs her head.

"I don't know, my instinct was to save you from that rock. You could say my body just move on it's own." Sakura said also confused on what just happened. Sakura startled as she saw Rouge right eye began to tear but what really got her attention was his black eyes transformed into the sharingan.

"You're an uchiha?!"

Sakura was taken back. Rouge got back to his senses and pushed sakura out of his way,

"So what I am?"

Sakura couldn't believed what she just saw.

"How is this possible? The uchiha clan was massacred and there are only now 1 remaining?"

Rouge just stood there silently, when suddenly a red flames rings around Rouge. Sakura look behind her and gasp at the sight.

"What the fuck?" said sakura.

"I finally found you, you fucking brat."

said a deep voice coming out of the shadow.

"Madara Uchiha…."


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:_

After an hour of searching sakura, the boys were getting frustrated.

"Damn it! How can we lose sakura again!?" said naruto, Kakashi sent his dogs out to see if they could find sakura with her scent of her shirt.

"Any luck yet Kakashi?" sasuke asked.

"No not yet." kakashi shook his head.

Suddenly the ground begins to shake.

"What the?! Did you guys feel that?" naruto asked the two.

"It might be sakura" said sasuke, the dogs came back to Kakashi informing him that they found sakura.

"Naruto, Sasuke, we got her! Let's go!" said Kakashi as the dogs led them to her.

Meanwhile, madara and rouge are fighting and sakura still can't believe that madara also survived the fall.

' _How is it possible? Did they know about this?'_ sakura thought. Suddenly sakura felt a very cold chill running up her body,

' _What is this feeling? There's someone else here….'_

sakura stood up and tried to follow where the cold chill was coming from.

"Why are you doing this to her?" madara asked while attacking Rouge,

"Oh come on, like you don't know? You were there the whole time! I should be asking why you guys abandoned me?!"

Rouge asked angrily as he threw madara to the ground.

"I've been looking for you but you kept on running away!" madara said while throwing fire at him.

Rouge dodge his attacks and suddenly he just stood there smirking. Madara turned around and saw sakura walking towards the dark shadow. But madara notice something was wrong and without thinking he hurried towards sakura and pull her away from the shadow. Sakura gasp, "Let me go!" said sakura as she's trying to apart from him.

"Are you stupid? Are you trying to die?" madara yelled at her, Sakura was taken back

"Huh?! What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you pulled me away?" sakura yelled back.

When out of nowhere a dark minister laugh was heard in the shadow, both madara and sakura turn their attention to the shadow.

"I see you're here, Naraku." said Rouge.

A tall, black hair, pale man with black eyes approach out of the shadow.

"Well, well look who you finally caught Rouge."

Sakura couldn't stop shaking, _'Why am I so scared of this man?'_ madara noticed her shaking ' _tsked_ ' he thought.

"Sakura!"

Sakura heard naruto's voice, "Naruto?!" she responded.

' _Ahh great more idiots.'_ madara thought as he sigh.

"Sakura! I'm so glad you're okay-" naruto stop and was shocked at what he was seeing.

"You got to be fucking kidding me…." said sasuke angrily about to attack madara but Kakashi stopped him.

"We're not the only one here sasuke." said Kakashi as he points out naraku.

"Who the fuck are you?" said naruto.

"You guys be careful! There's something evil about him!" sakura warned them.

Naraku begins to laugh.

"Rouge why don't you entertained our new guest." he order him. Naruto turns his attention to Rouge.

"What the hell did you want Sakura-chan for?" said naruto. "That's not your concern."

Rouge glared at him and went full speed towards them.

The battle begins between team 7 and Rouge while madara and sakura, who hasn't moved from her fear inside her body, are against naraku.

"Sakura get behind me." madara said.

She was surprised that madara was going to protect her but she didn't question him instead she obeyed and silently observed them. Madara couldn't help but let out a secretly smirked.

"Alright, shall we play?" naraku smirked.

Madara didn't hesitated and first attacked him but naraku easily blocked his attack and knock him out of the way.

"You haven't improved much, madara." said naraku.

' _He easily blocked him!?'_ sakura was taken back.

"Now then," said naraku

turning his attention to Sakura, "I've been waiting for you my dear" said naraku.

Sakura glared at him, ignoring the fact that she was scared, and attacked him with her fist. Sakura managed to push naraku back and left a bruise on him,

' _Alright!'_

she cheered for herself.

"You know, it's a shame that he had to block your memories." said naraku.

Knocking sakura against the wall. "He?"

she said confused, naraku smirked.

"Oh my, you even block her memories of you? Ahaha this is just keep getting better and better!" said naraku laughing. Madara fired up and attacked naraku, this time madara managed to hit him.

While the three of them fought, team 7 was having a hard time dealing with Rouge.

"You sure are one tough kid! But I'm still gonna defeat you!" Said naruto trying to catch his breath. Sasuke use his chidori but Rouge dodge it,

"Why were you after sakura? And what does that guy wants from sakura and madara?" sasuke asked.

"Like I said…" blowing a fire attack on them,

"It doesn't concern you. As for naraku, let's just say they got something he needs." said Rouge. Time has passed and neither of them could defeat the other. Naraku looked up the sky,

"Rouge time to go."

Sakura looked at the same direction as he and she noticed something strange up in the sky. "Sakura look out!" madara warned her.

Sakura quickly return her focus onto the battlefield but it was too late, naraku manage to cut, with his sword, her left side stomach. _'Fuck!'_

sakura looked up and saw naraku was about to stab her but then Rouge stopped him.

"That's enough, we need to go." he said to him.

Naraku glance at sakura and before disappearing with Rouge he warned her,

"This won't be the last time you'll see me, Sakura."

Once they were gone, she lets out a big sigh,

' _I need to quickly heal this and heal my friends."_ she thought _._

Madara glances over to Sakura and lets out a small sigh and before he could escape, Kakashi caught him.

"Oh no you're not escaping this time, madara."

Kakashi said as he handcuffs him, madara tsked at him.

"Are you okay sakura?"

Sasuke said checking if she has any injuries. Sakura laughed, "You do know I can heal myself ? And I should be the one asking you that."

Sasuke kissed sakura on her cheek.

"I'm fine, but I think dobe isn't." he said.

Madara saw sasuke kiss sakura and quickly turn away

"Hn."

Kakashi was surprised at his reaction,

' _Hmm..?'_

"Hey ! I'm fine too! I don't even got a single scratch-ouch!" said naruto pretending to be fine. "Alright let me see, where does it hurt?" said sakura as she examined his injuries.


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_

"Madara Uchiha, it seems that you have survived the fall as well. Tell us, how did you survive and what have you been doing all this time?" said the hokage

While holding a trail with the kages. Madara was getting annoyed of the trail,

"I teleport myself to somewhere else." he said.

"Then you saved Sakura Haruno as well?" Gaara asked,

madara shook his head,

"No. I only saved myself. It's impressive that she survived the fall." he smirked.

The hokage growled at him,

"So you didn't do anything to her? Involving with her memories after the fall." Madara sighed, "Like I said, I only saved myself. I didn't care if she were to die or not."

"Should we put him in death penalty?" the fourth Raikage proclaim.

The hokage shook her head,

"No, we're going to find more information on him. He'll be sent to jail."

"You know…" madara said,

"If you're thinking of getting inside my head by using the Yamanaka clan, you're wasting your time. No one can get through my head." he smirked.

"Well we're just going to see about that aren't we? Don't underestimate the Yamanaka clan uchiha." she warned him.

Madara laugh,

"We'll see~"

2 month has passed and not every member of the Yamanaka clan were success to access his mind.

"Damn that uchiha!" said the hokage.

She didn't want to admit it but madara was right, it was impossible to get inside his mind. A knock was heard at the door,

"Come in!" said the hokage.

A brunette nurse enters the room,

"Excuse me hokage-sama sorry for interrupting you."

"What is it?" the hokage asked.

"Um you see, it appears that madara has this type of disease and I can't find a way to cure him" said the nurse.

' _A disease?'_ the hokage thought,

' _Well it doesn't matter if he dies from it….but if he dies then we can't get through his mind….ah!'_ suddenly the hokage got an idea.

"Bring me Sakura. I'm sure she'll be able to find the cure in no time"

…

"Ugh ! That stupid uchiha!" ino cried out annoyed.

Sakura laughed while having a cup of tea,

"Still no luck?" she asked.

"No! That bastard has his mind lock under some type of spell or something !"

ino and the rest of her clan has been trying to come up methods to get inside madara's mind.

"It's kinda like your situation, yours been blocked." ino said. Sakura couldn't help but to think that him and her minds might be connected,

"You think so? I mean he did say that he didn't bother to save me from that fall…" she replied. Ino sighed,

"No you're right. I mean you might of hit your head and someone kidnapped you or something." ino shrugs as she slips her tea. Sakura glared at her,

"Whatever pig." she said as she takes a sip of her tea.

"Ms. Haruno.." Both girls turn around to see an anbu in front of them.

"Yes what is it?" she asked.

"The hokage wishes to see you immediately." said the anbu, Sakura nodded.

"Sorry ino but I gotta go." said sakura leaving her part of the bill on the table and disappear.

"Shishu, you asked for me?" said sakura as she enter the room.

"Ah yes, I have a job that only you can do." said the hokage. Sakura crooks her head,

"What kind of job is it?" she asked. The hokage sighed,

"Like I said, it's a job that only you can do. Recently Madara Uchiha has been diagnosed with some type of disease, I want you to study that disease and find a way to cure it." Sakura was shocked not from madara having a disease but that the hokage is telling her to find the cure for it.

"You want me to find a cure that could possibly stop him, a criminal, from dying?" sakura asked. The hokage nodded,

"We still haven't got any information from his mind and if he dies we won't ever get information out of him. We still need him alive." The hokage handed out a file of madara history to Sakura, as she got the file she began scanning it, going over it. Sakura know that the hokage was right but she just thought that it might of been easier to let him die and moved on.

' _But wait, if I do this job then I could have a possibility to find out why he saved me….'_ she thought.

"Okay I'll do it. When do I start?" she said. The hokage nodded proudly,

"As expected of my student. You will start today to check up on him" sakura nodded,

"Okay. I should be able to identify what kind of disease he have by the end of this week. If not sooner."

"Uchiha, you have a guest." said one of the security, opening up the gates. Madara smirked,

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. If it isn't the cherry blossom of team 7, Sakura Haruno." said madara as he study how she enters the cell.

"Madara Uchiha," sakura nods,

"I'm here to examine you to find what kind of disease you have." she said as she's getting her equipment ready.

"Well if it's you examining me, then I don't mind."madara smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes as madara laughed.

"Since when did you start feeling unusual about your body?" she asked, reporting every detail onto the paper.

"Please take your shirt off." Sakura said as she takes off her gloves.

"Whoa! It only been half an hour and you already want to do it!?" madara smirked, Sakura sighed,

"I need you to take your shirt off to examine your body to find if there's a visible marks due to your disease." Sakura paused,

"And beside, don't get too cocky. You're not my taste in men." she smirked and madara just smirked backed,

"Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, blossom; even the purest hearts are drawn to it." Sakura just stood there before responded back,

"There is no allure to darkness." she said.

"Really?" said madara as he stood up from his bed.

"So you've never felt the attraction that comes when someone who's capable of doing terrible things for some reason cares only about you?" madara was just a few inches in front of her, sakura didn't know what to respond, but deep down inside of her, she feels something that can't be explained.

"I…..I... wouldn't know. It never has happened to me before." They just stare at each other for a moment until madara turned away and took off his shirt to proceed the examination.

Night time, Sakura just arrived home when she noticed something smells good in the house.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you cooking?" she called out.

"I'm in the kitchen!" sasuke responded. Sakura put her stuff at the table near the door and proceed to the kitchen. Sakura widened her eyes,

"Sasuke-kun! You made this?!" sakura couldn't believed that sasuke cooked an Italian food, Chicken Alfredo Pasta, sasuke smirked,

"You like?" he asked. Sakura nodded her head,

"It looks delicious!" she said as she kissed him.

"Well let's eat." he said.

….

"The food was delicious sasuke-kun, who taught you this dish?" said sakura, while getting the dishes to clean it. Sasuke stood up and stand next to Sakura watching her clean the dishes,

"My mother, whenever something excited happens, she would cook a foreign dish. She likes to cook different food on special occasion."

"And what's the special occasion for today?" she asked. Sasuke just shrugs,

"Nothing, I just felt like cooking and wanted to do something special for you." said sasuke. Sakura blushed and laughed,

"Well thank you sasuke-kun, I love it." she said kissing him on his right cheek.

Later that night, Sakura and Sasuke are sitting on the sofa watching the a movie that Sasuke rented. The movie was a fiction action/romance, about a young pure girl who was a human in love with a vampire until the older brother of the vampire turn the girl into a dark vampire and love blossoms for them two, leaving the younger brother alone. Sakura couldn't stop the goosebumps from her skin, she stood up

"I'm going to take a bath before going to bed." sasuke stayed at the sofa finishing the movie. Meanwhile, 30 minutes has passed by and sakura was still taking a bath,

" _Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, blossom; even the purest hearts are drawn to it"._

' _Allure to darkness...yeah right.'_ sakura thought as she dried herself. Sakura and Sasuke both fell asleep and while they were sleeping, Sakura is having a strange dream.

 _Dream:_

" _Why wouldn't I consult you in a decision that might permanently change my life? Hmm I wonder."_

" _It's for your own protection."_

" _All you have to do is exist. Because no matter what I do or where I go, you will be with me forever."_

" _Please, let's think of another plan. What if I don't love you anymore, I'll hate you again?!"_

" _Then I'll make you fall for me again."_

" _I don't want to leave you."_

" _I will make it back to you. I promise."_ Sakura rose up from bed gasping for air. She looks around and looks at sasuke if she has woken him up, but he's still asleep. Sakura went to the bathroom to rinse off her sweat from her face.

' _What is this feeling? Where are these memories coming from?'_ she thought. The next day,

"Alright I'm going to draw out some blood off of you to analyze it." said sakura, getting the needle ready.

"I got a question for you, Madara." sakura asked.

"What is it?" he said as she insert the needle to his skin. Sakura look down at the bottle being filled up with his blood,

"What were you doing there at the castle? And why did you save me?" she asked. Madara just stare at her,

"Business, and I saved you because you were in my way." Sakura removed the needle and bandage him,

"Bullshit. I know that you're hiding something from me."

madara smirked, "Oh? You think so?".

"Yes." said sakura with a straight face.

"Let me guess, you only took this job so you can have the opportunity to question me about that night?" said madara. Sakura said nothing, madara stood up and walked to the bars,

"Alright blossom, I'll ask you 2 questions. First, when you first saw Rouge, what did you feel?" that question surprised sakura.

"What do you mean? And why are you bringing him up?" she asked. Madara faced her,

"I mean, did you or did you not feel anything towards Rouge?". Sakura was speechless,

"I...I…" madara carefully stare at her. Sakura place her left hand in her chest, when suddenly a Flashback of Rouge appeared.

"I...I don't know?" she said. Madara nodded.

"Why are you asking me that?" sakura asked,

"Next question," said madara, ignoring her question,

"Where did you get that necklace?". Sakura was taken back,

"My necklace? From my mom, why does it concern you?" she said. Madara walked closer towards her,

"Are you sure? Do you remember your mom giving it to you?", Sakura head was starting to hurt. She place her hands on her head, trying to calm down.

"What are you trying to imply, uchiha?!" sakura said frustrated. Madara stared at sakura for a moment before going to his bed,

"Nothing, if you can't remember then it's fine." Sakura couldn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. She continued her job and once she was finished, she left


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11:_

" _Shishu, it's possible that madara doesn't have any disease." said sakura. The hokage look at sakura,_

" _Are you sure? One of the nurses detected a disease on him. Check it again." the hokage said._

A week has passed and sakura couldn't find any disease on madara. Sakura has been examining madara for over a week and nothing pops out,

' _ugh! Why is it so difficult to find this stupid disease!?'_ she thought as she put her head down onto her desk in her office.

' _It's like there's no disease in the first place…..wait.'_ suddenly sakura thought about something that doesn't make sense. Sakura hurried to the hokage's office to ask her something. 'Knock Knock' the hokage looks up from her papers,

"Come in." she said. Sakura enters the room,

"Shishu! Please tell me, who told you that madara has a disease?" sakura asked. The hokage was curious as to why sakura is suddenly bring this up,

"It was one of the nurses." she said.

"Okay, but who? What was the nurse name?" sakura asked, the hokage was about to respond but suddenly she couldn't remember the name of the nurse. ' _Huh? That's strange…'_ the hokage thought,

"I...I can't seem to recall.". Sakura nodded,

"Just as I thought.", the hokage look at her suspecting that she might know something.

"What's exactly is going on, Sakura?" the hokage asked her,

"I'm not exactly sure but what if, the nurse that told you about the disease was a lie?". That statement made the hokage off guard,

"Are you implying that the nurse that told me about the disease wasn't actually a nurse but someone else?". Sakura nodded,

"It's possible, but who and why, I can't answer that. It can't be madara because he can't use his jutsu and he was kinda surprised that I told him that I need to check what kind of disease he has.". The hokage was taken back, it never occurred to her that it could've been a setup.

"Let's say it was a setup, what would be their goal that involves you and madara?" said the hokage, Sakura shakes her head

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out.".

…

The next day, Sakura storm in madara's cell and pinned him against the wall,

"Hey I know I'm hot and you desire me but I didn't suspect you wanted me this much" madara smirked.

"Oh shut up, why don't you tell me what are you really up to?" said sakura.

"What are you talking about?" said madara confused, Sakura held him up higher,

"Why did you send someone dressed as a nurse claiming that you have disease. What do you want from me? Are you planning to use me to get to sasuke?". Madara was bewildered from what she is saying,

"Listen, I didn't send anyone to claim that I have a 'disease', as you can see", raising his hands,

"I'm handcuffed and I can't perform any jutsu. Or else if I could, I would of been gone now, but I'm still here. And beside, does sasuke even know that you been here with me for the past week?". Sakura stare at him to see if he was bluffing, she sighed. Sakura let madara go and walked a few inches away,

"If it wasn't you, then who?" she murmured. Madara heard her murmuring, ' _Fuck, it got to be him, naraku. But what will he gain from here?'_ he thought.

"Does he know?" said madara, Sakura turns around,

"Who?" she asked.

"Sasuke. Does he know that I am your patient?". Sakura was confused,

"I..i...no, he doesn't."

' _What the hell is wrong with me?'_ she thought.

"Why?" said madara with his arms crossed, suddenly sakura begins to blush a little,

"Be...because my job doesn't concern him.". Deep inside her thoughts she begins to question herself why she was acting this way.

"Even if the patient is me?" he look at her with a strange longing look. Sakura couldn't help but be mesmerized by his looks but quickly got to her guard,

"No, look if it wasn't you then who? Could you suspect anyone that is after you?" she said. Madara went back to his bed,

"Do you remember that man that you couldn't stop shaking?" he said. Sakura nods,

"that man, is not normal.",

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You think that I'm bad right?" he said, Sakura just nodded,

"Well, he's evil. Far worst then me.". Sakura widened her eyes,

"And I'm not the only one he's after, he's also after you. So I suggest you call dumb and dumber and your sensei, to look out for you.". Sakura was shocked,

"Me? What does he want from me?", madara just shook his head,

"I don't know. But just be on the lookout and don't trust anyone.".

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked. Madara looks up,

"Because I can't be selfish with you." sakura gasp. She stood there wondering why madara was acting this way and why was her heart beating fast. Soon after, Sakura left. As she was walking to her home, she kept wondering of what madara has said,

" _Because I can't be selfish with you.",_ inside of her felt warm,

' _What if he's not that bad of a person?'_ she thought. But quickly regain her mind,

"What the hell am I thinking? He's still bad.".

"Who's bad?" sakura quickly turned around,

"Oh it's you, sorry you surprised me for a bit.". Sasuke laughed,

"Sorry, what were you doing?" he asked.

' _Does he know?... Does he know that I'm your patient?'_ a flashback of madara appeared her mind. She sighed,

"I just came out of work.", sasuke put his arm around her shoulder and proceed walking.

"Hn. What kind of patient you got this time?" she looks down,

"Someone you hate…." she said softly.

"Someone I hate? Who could I-" then a certain uchiha appeared his mind,

"Are you seeing madara?" he asked her. Sakura said nothing but just nodded, sasuke faces her,

"Why are you seeing him sakura? Don't you know he's dangerous?!".

"I know that! But he's still my patient, sasuke-kun." she said.

"Couldn't Ino or some other nurses attend him?" he said annoyed,

"I'm sorry sasuke-kun for not telling but I just didn't wanted you to worry." she said as she's trying to calm him down. Sasuke regain his control,

"Sorry, but you still could of told me sakura, what if he does something crazy at you. What will you do?". Sakura held on to his hand,

"I will punch the day light out of him. I'm a strong girl, sasuke-kun. And beside…" he looks at her,

"Beside what?" he said. Sakura looked around to check if there was anyone watching them,

"We're in danger."

His eyes widened as sakura is telling him about naraku of what madara informed her and the setup. Sasuke quickly picked up sakura and in a flash they arrived at their house.

"You mean to tell me that this guy that we saw in our mission with Rouge is coming after you and madara?" he said. Sakura nods,

"But I don't even know why and what he wants from us. Madara gave me a warning, to not trust anyone.". Sasuke was confused,

"Why would he do that?" sakura said nothing

' _Because I can't be selfish with you.'_ she shook her head,

"I don't know….but I need to figure out why is naraku after me." sasuke didn't like this one bit but she was right, they need to figure out what is going on.

"I'll inform naruto and kakashi of this so they can be aware."

"Thank you sasuke-kun." she said as she kiss his cheek.

The next day,

"Uchiha, you have a guest." said one of the guards. Madara look over to his shoulder to see,

"What are you doing here Uzumaki?" he said.

"Eehh, they got you in here, must be pretty bad living in here. But that's what you get, you're the criminal one." said naruto. Madara raise his right eyebrow,

"What you want kid.", he was already getting annoyed by him.

"Nothing much, just…" naruto stab madara in the back with a kunai. Madara screamed in pain,

"You're not the brat!" naruto laughed,

"Now where is it?" he asked. Madara remains kneeling on the ground, groaning in pain,

"Don't know, I don't have it with me." he said. Naruto kneeled down to madara, "But you know who does, and the last thing you want is for that cure to be used on you, so you bring it to me, and it won't be. You get to live.". Madara chuckles, "You know, you don't scare me, Naraku, or Naruto, or whoever you are.". Naruto just smirked,

"Oh I know that you're not scared of me, but I know what scares you. Does a certain cherry blossom ring a bell?" Madara widen his eyes,

"Don't you dare hurt her!" he yelled at him. Naruto smiled, stood up, and step on the kunai that is inserted onto his back, madara yelled in pain.

"I missed by an inch, but don't worry. I'm not trying to kill you, not just yet.", He released his foot off his back,

"Just a little something to remember me by.". Naruto pats madara on the shoulder and walks away,

"I'll be in touch! Who knows who'll I'll be tomorrow." said naruto as he disappeared. After 15 minutes sakura rushed inside the cell,

"Madara!? What happened? Did you attacked the guards?" said sakura. Madara turns around and to his surprise, sasuke was there.

"Ah, I see you finally told him." said madara winced in pain. Sakura quickly noticed blood coming out of his back,

"What happened to you!?" said sakura as she rush to his side, sasuke stood shock at sakura action.

"He stabbed me with the kunai, it's stuck inside me." said madara,

"Who stabbed you?" said sakura as she removed the kunai. Madara grits his teeth when she removed the kunai from his back. Sakura quickly healed his back, "Naraku, he came but he came as your idiot friend.". Sasuke was thrown off, "Naruto?" said sasuke. Madara looks at him,

"Ah".

"So this naraku, he can transform into anybody he wants?" sasuke asked, madara nodded. Sakura put her hand on top of her head,

"Great, he's here in town." she turns to madara,

"What did he say to you?".

"He's looking for the cure." he said,

"What cure?" sasuke asked.

"Let's say that naraku isn't normal, he traded his humanity to become immortal, and the cure he's looking for, can kill him." said madara,

"So he's a vampire?" said sakura. Madara tsk,

"No, vampires don't exist. He just can't be killed by anything or anyone.".

"But he can be killed by this, cure?" said sasuke.

"hn." madara reply,

"So Where's the cure?" sasuke said. Madara laughed,

"Like I said to him, I don't know. And even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you.", sasuke glared at him,

"Even if it gets you killed?". Madara shrugs,

"Well that's my problem, so butt out kid.", Sakura couldn't take it anymore,

"What the hell is wrong with you? We're reaching out to you despite everything that you've done, and you still can't get out of your own way!" Madara looked away,

"God! I feel sorry for you." she turns away about to leave until madara pulled her towards him,

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!", sasuke quickly punched him

"You don't-" sasuke was cut off by sakura as she shouts emotionally,

"I should have turned my back on you weeks ago!". Everyone stood quite, Sakura widened her eyes,

' _w-what just happened? Why did I say that?'_ she thought. Madara look at her and sighed, sasuke glances at her with shock,

"Sakura…". Sakura look at sasuke,

"I..I'm sorry, I need to go." sasuke tried to stop her but she already disappeared. Sasuke curled his hands into a fist,

"Spit it out, tell me what the hell is going on!" said sasuke angrily. Madara chuckles,

"If I told you, you won't like it. Not even a bit." , sasuke glared at him,

"try me.". Madara walked towards his, face to face,

"What if I tell you everything that is happening was because what happened 13 years ago? What if I told you, it was all because of sakura's decision?" sasuke said nothing. Madara turned away and laid down onto his bed.

"Now if you excuse me, I'd like to be alone. Unless you got a key to open these handcuffs?" sasuke tsked and walked away, locking the cell behind him. Meanwhile with sakura,

' _I should have turned my back on you weeks ago!'_ sakura groan,

"What is wrong with me? Why did I say that? And why do I feel so guilty about it?".

"Sakura..." she looks up,

"Sasuke-kun!" she stood up from the bench,

"Look I'm really sorry what happened back there-" sasuke cut her off,

"Sakura calm down and sit." and she did. Sakura lets out a sigh,

"I honestly don't know what came up on me? Whenever I'm with him, I feel strange like I'm missing something.". Sasuke rubs sakura's back to comfort her, "Like what?". She shrugs her shoulders,

"That's the thing, I don't know!".

"When madara was talking about, this..cure. Do you have any idea what it could be?" he asked. Sakura shakes her head,

"No, I haven't even heard of this cure after he told us.",

"So, you have no idea as to where it could be? Or how to get it?" sasuke asked anxiously. Sakura just stared at him uncomfortably,

"No...sasuke-kun why are you asking these questions?". Sasuke smiled,

"just trying to help, blossom.". Suddenly she remembered what madara has told her,

' _He can transform into anyone, don't trust anybody.'_ sakura gasped and jump away from sasuke,

"Naraku!" she said. Sasuke smirked,

"Hmm, you're smarter than you look.". Sakura got her kunai and got into a battle position,

"Easy blossom, I'm not here to fight you. I just came to talk.".

"What do you want." she demanded, sasuke smiled,

"The cure, but I know you don't have it. At least you don't remember.".

"Then why are you here?" she asked, sasuke stood up,

"Let me tell you something, when you came back to this town, did you feel something strange about yourself?".

"What?" she said,

"What if I know how to get your memories back." said naraku.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Naraku smirked at sakura as she was taken back.

"That's impossible, my memories are gone. No one was able to get through my head." she said. Naraku step forward and sakura step back,

"That may be true however, I know who put the spell on you and can return it back."

"You're bluffing." she said. Naraku laugh,

"No child, I am not. You see, I need you to get your memories back so I can find the cure.", Sakura didn't say anything. She was slowly curious of the person who blocked her memory,

"What if I don't want them? I'm living okay without it.". Naraku gave sakura a smile but a creepy smile,

"Oh trust me, you'd want it back. You see, when I saw you, with your memories of course, you were so happy and in love." sakura open her mouth slowly,

"Happy and in love?" she said. Naraku nods,

"So in love and happy that, you were starting a family.". Sakura widen her eyes, ' _family?_ '. But sakura shook her head,

"That's Bullshit! Sasuke-kun and I don't have a child." she said angrily,

"Oh dear no, I never said it was sasuke." he smirked again.

"What?" she gasp.

"Like I said, you'd want your memories back. Just ask and I'll say who.". Sakura couldn't help but to hesitate about it, she didn't know if what Naraku is saying is true or just a lie to get her attention.

"Sakura!", she heard someone was calling out to her. Naraku sighed,

"I better get going, I can't have anybody see me at this moment but," he said before disappearing,

"I'll leave you a hint, Look through his eyes in which lies the truth." and with that, he disappeared.

' _His eyes?'_ she thought to herself, her legs couldn't withstand any longer so she fell on her knees.

"Sakura ! Are you okay?" said sasuke as he rushed to her side, Sakura looks up,

"Sasuke-kun, how you know I was here?" she asked. Sasuke picked her up in his arms, bridal style,

"I look everywhere for you and my last guess was here at the bench. But what happened?" he explained. Sakura shook her head and snuggle close to him, "Nothing, I'm just tired." she said, not telling him of her encounter with naraku, ' _sorry sasuke-kun but I need to figure this out on my own._ '.

It been 2 weeks since her encounter with naraku, 8 anbu ninjas and 10 civilians has been killed by a mysterious way. All of them has been drain out of blood in their body and their hearts have been missing. All civilians believes that it might be a mysterious serial killer but the hidden leaf village ninjas and the hokage knows who it really is.

"How can we stop him if we don't know how to find him! Or guess his next move." said the hokage furiously, shikamaru sat down in the couch next to the hokage's desk, with his right hands rubbing his eyes.

"This is such a drag, he's very unpredictable and hate to admit but clever as well." he said. A knock appeared on the door,

"Come in!" the hokage yelled in frustration, Sakura enters the room,

"Any luck?" the hokage said. Sakura shakes her head,

"Unfortunately no, all what madara said is if you want to find him, let him find you first. Other than that, he doesn't know how to reach him or what his next move could be.". Shikamaru stands up,

"And how are we supposed to let him find us? If we don't know what he wants." he said,

"Well naraku did said to me that he wanted the cure, and that I know where it is but since my memories is block, I don't know where it could be." Sakura said. The hokage begins to rub her templates,

"innocent lives are being taken, all for a stupid cure.".

' _Look through his eyes in which lies the truth. '_ the riddle that naraku gave to Sakura, she was having a hard time unlocking the answer.

…..

"Any luck finding him?" madara said bringing her back to reality.

"Huh?...oh no, not yet." she said as she hands him his food.

"What did he say to you?" he asked her,

"Who's asked what?" said sakura acting clueless. Madara sighed,

"I know that you saw naraku, I can tell by the way your acting with your fingers,tapping and your expression." sakura look at him with a gasp expression then looked down.

"Sakura, what did he say?"

" Look through his eyes in which lies the truth" she said.

Madara said nothing.

"But who's eye's ?" she said in frustration

Madara sighed, "Let me ask you something."

"What?" she said

"Do you still remember what I said to you when you did my first check up?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, not that I can think...wait."

Madara just stares at her waiting for her to continue.

" _Don't underestimate the allure of darkness. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it."_ sakura couldn't understand why she felt chill in her body. Madara stood up and stand in front of her, while doing so, sakura did not move back. He then raised his hand, even though he's still handcuffs, he began to crease her face.

"Do you still believe that there is no allure to darkness?" he said softly.

Sakura couldn't help but feel her heart pumping fast.

"H...how does this re-"

"Do you believe?" he interrupted.

She didn't know how to respond because she doesn't know what to believe anymore. Sakura didn't realize that their faces were too close to each other, until someone interrupted them.

"Sakura."

Both madara and sakura turn around,

"Sasuke…"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What's going on here?" sasuke asked with a straight face. Sakura soon realized what she was doing and quickly backed away.

"Nothing... Nothing is happening." she said as she walked away.

Madara kept his focus on sakura as she leaves and turns around to his bed.

"Don't worry kid, we didn't do anything." said madara as he felt the glare from sasuke.

"Then why were you close to sakura?" he asked angrily.

Madara sighed, "I don't know."

"You stay away from her, or else I'll make sure you wished you should've died during the fall." Sasuke said before leaving to check on sakura.

Madara didn't say anything, because even though sasuke was right about him staying away from sakura, all he can think of is her eyes. The way she looked at him.

'Damn you naraku _…'_ he thought.

Meanwhile with sakura; she was walking towards home when kakashi stopped her.

"Sakura" he called out to her.

Sakura sighed and face him,

"What is it Kakashi?"

"is everything alright? You seem... distracted." he said

Sakura just laughed and shakes her head, "No, I'm not okay."

Although with his mask on, his eyes showed concern for his student.

"What's wrong sakura? Does it have to do with naraku or-"

"It's everything!" she cut him off, "Nothing is okay, and it's not just with naraku, it's with Madara, Sasuke, even myself."

Sakura starts to cry but continued, " I feel like half of me is missing ever since I lost my memories and…" she stops.

"And what Sakura?" kakashi asked

"And, I don't know what to feel anymore. I'm having mixed feelings." said sakura as she looks down.

"Did this feeling started when madara became your patient?" said Kakashi waiting for an answer.

Sakura just stare at him surprised, "What?" she asked. Kakashi sighed,

"Come, let me offer you some tea and we'll talk about it more." he said. Sakura just smiled at the kind gesture that her teacher was giving. "Thank you."

…

Sakura is waiting patiently for kakashi as he entered the living room with two cups of tea. Kakashi handed her a black cup, "Here, is lavender tea Okay?" he said. Sakura accepted the tea and inhaled the aroma of the lavender as it ease her body,

"Yes, thank you." She said as she took a sip of the tea.

"What do you feel about Sasuke?" kakashi asked.

Sakura look at him, "I love him. You know that. And ever since I lost some part of my memories, I love him even more."

Kakashi nods, "Can you explain how your love for sasuke grew after some of your memories were lost?"

Sakura sighed and looked up, " I never told this to anyone this because I didn't want anyone to worry but after the accident, I kind of felt like I didn't know how to live anymore, because I felt lost, incomplete. But then being with sasuke...I..somehow was able to continue on with my life. And that's what love should be. You should love the person that makes you glad that you're alive."

"But you still feel lost, don't you?" kakashi said as he sip his tea. Sakura nods.

"So, madara? Are you getting attached to him?" he asked.

Sakura looks down at tea, "Kakashi, he's a criminal. How can I have feelings for him if all he ever done is just horrible things."

Kakashi shakes his head, "You didn't answer my question, do you feel something towards him?"

Sakura laughed and paused for a moment, "I know that I can't love them both, I know that it's wrong, but I – I just – I just wish I have my memories back. Maybe by having my memories back, it can explains why I'm feeling this way."

Kakashi somehow knew sakura felt something about madara, but he didn't expect for her to love him.

"Why him? What made you feel that way towards him?" he asked.

Sakura simply shrugs, " I don't even know. He- just consume me. The way he looks at me, even though he has similar eyes as sasuke, his are different in a way"

Both of them remain silent, kakashi is surprised by sakura response but knows it's not his choice to choose who's better for her.

"Am I bad person?" sakura asked.

Kakashi shakes his head, "No, you're not bad. You just see the good in people. And maybe that's what you saw in him."


End file.
